Business Affairs
by KatBlue
Summary: When Buffy hears that her father is gone missing and his secretary is rambling on about some creepy monstrous person who she claims kidnapped him, she knows that some kind of demon has her dad. Chapter 10. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Business Affair.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Supernatural.

When Buffy hears that her father is gone missing and his secretary is rambling on about some creepy monstrous person who she claims kidnapped him, she knows that some kind of demon has her dad.

After finding some random kidnappings of business men rather suspicious, Dean and Sam follow the trail leading them to a big city, Los Angeles, where the most recent kidnapping has occur and a witness was present.

At the Los Angeles airport, a plane lands from London and two girls walk down the airport walk ways with one bag in one hand and a determine look on their faces. They reach the exit of the airport and flag down a taxi cab, something that was easy for the blonde. The two enter the cab and take off their sunglasses to look at the driver.

"Memorial Hospital, please," says the blonde named Buffy Summers. The girl beside her is her sister, Dawn Summers.

"Buffy," says Dawn. "What if he's…"

"Don't." Buffy faces Dawn and gives her stern look. "Dad's strong. I know he's still alive. We're going to find him."

"Why didn't you ask anyone else to come with us? They could help."

"This is a family thing. I know that Willow, Giles and Xander are family but I don't want them in this."

Meanwhile, two guys riding down the road in a '67 Impala are following a trail all the way from a small town in Arizona near the border of California. The lead that they got is another set of random killings and kidnappings of business men. This one lead could finally lead them to the evil spirit they encounter a couple weeks ago killing a business men.

The woman who became the spirit was brutally murdered by her husband when she found out he was cheating on her with many other women. So, he decided to axe her. Along with his other fellow business men friends, who also slept around behind their wives back, they dug up a whole and buried her in an unmark grave. The woman had remained in the missing person's for months and no one has found her.

Sam and Dean Winchester picked up the trail of random deaths of the husband and his fellow cheating bastard friends, but have not been able to waste the spirit. Her MO changes. She is an angry spirit after men in general and wants to seek revenge on all business men who cheat on their wives.

This trail leads the guys into the city of Los Angeles where the most recent kidnapping of a business man has occurred and they are on their way to see a woman who saw everything that happen.

They pull up to the Memorial Hospital and discuss their cover plan. The two enter the hospital and look around for a bit. Sam goes over to the nurse at the main desk. She looks up at him when he approaches her with a big smile.

"How can I help you?" asks the nurse.

"Yes, I'm here to see Susan Gales," says Sam.

"Ms. Gales?" The nurses eyes widen. "I'm sorry. She's not allowed to have visitors." Dean walks over to Sam.

"Come on," says Dean. "We're her family. She's our aunt."

"It's doctors orders," says the nurse. "She's not well after the incident that happen."

"That's why we're here. We're concern about her."

"I'm sorry I can't bend the rules."

Dean is about to take his wallet out but Sam stops him. He nods his head and the two head towards the exit. As they exit, two girls come into the hospital and Dean notices the petite blonde.

"I can't take you anywhere," says Sam noticing his brother check out the blonde. Dean rolls his eyes at his brother. "So, how we going to get in?"

"Haven't you always dreamed of being night security?" says Dean as he shows Sam a couple security badges.

"How did you…Don't want to know." The two get into their car and wait for night fall.

Back inside, the two girls that pass the Winchester brothers make their way to the same nurse that turn down the Winchesters'.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and I'm here to see Ms. Gales," says Buffy. Dawn is walking back and forth in the hallway a couple feet away from Buffy.

"I'm sorry but she's not allowed visitors," replies the nurse. "I can't bend the rules for anyone. Her nephews came in here about a couple minutes ago wanting to see her and I didn't let them in. I'm just following orders."

"I know you're doing your job and all but there a lot of other people who need help…"

Dawn starts to choke and she holds her neck and falls to the floor. The nurse quickly get out of desk and rushes to the girls side. Buffy leans forward to the computer and finds where Ms. Gales is being kept. She smiles at Dawn still on the floor and rushes off.

"Room 129," says Buffy to herself. "Here we are." She tries to open the door but it's locked. Buffy looks around to make sure no one sees her then breaks the door knob and gets inside.

The room is dark and curtains covers where the bed is suppose to be. She hears someone crying then pulls the curtains. There tied on the bed is Ms. Gales. She's a blonde with pretty blue eyes which are very dull right now and her hair not its best either.

"Ms. Gales," says Buffy approaching the bed. "Don't be scared. My name is Buffy Summers. I'm Hanks daughter."

The woman has fear in her eyes. She begins to struggle in the bed pulling at her restraints that have left marks on her hand.

"No, don't do that," says Buffy. "I need your help." Buffy begins to untie the restraints. "I don't think your crazy. You were with my father when he was kidnapped. Please, I need to know what happen."

The woman's fear fades and she is able to sit up and move her hands. She rubs the wrist a little and looks at Buffy.

"They were monsters," says Ms. Gales. "There were three of them. They acted as if they knew him. Like if they tracked him down but I know your father isn't doing anything illegal. He tells me everything. He's not a bad man. He doesn't deserve this."

"Right. Can you tell me more about these monsters?"

"Yes, but why do you believe me?"

"Ms. Gales. There are a lot of things in this world that many people don't know about and I think it would better off if you try to forget what you saw, but I need to know more about them."

"You're father talked a lot about you and Dawn too. He said you were misunderstood and that you were destine for great things."

"Boy, he was totally wrong on that one." Buffy's cell phone rings and its Dawn on the other line. "Yeah, it's 129. Hurry up. It's getting late." Buffy hangs up and looks out the window as the sun goes down. "Now again tell me about the monsters."

Dawn makes her way down the hall trying not to draw attention to herself. She looks for the room number Buffy told her and is about to go into the room when a security stops her. Dawn sees the two security and notice they were the guys exiting the hospital when they were entering.

"No ones allowed in," says Dean. "Visiting hours are over." He grabs hold of her and Sam faces her. Dawn looks down the hallway then at the some surveillance cameras. The cameras move to the other side and Dawn quickly strikes Dean in the four sensitive areas of the body. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin! Sam just look shock yet impress with this girl who just took out his brother in half a second.

Buffy from inside the room hears Dean yelp in pain then she sees Dawn enter the room. She puts her hand on her waist glaring at her sister knowing she had done something wrong as usual.

"I was going to get caught," says Dawn. "I had to do something."

"Come on," says Buffy. "Lets get out of here." Buffy tries to open the window then realize that they are bolted shut. "Oh great."

Sam helps Dean up but he slides against the wall in pain. Dean doesn't see anything but signals Sam to go after her. He begins to pick the lock when he notices the door is unlock. Sam opens the door and sees the petite blonde that Dean checked out breaking the window with one of the chairs. An alarm goes on and starts alerting everyone in the hospital.

"Lets go," says Buffy signaling Dawn to jump through the window and Buffy follows her out. Dean peeks in just in time to see them jump out.

"What you standing here for?" asks Dean as he limps over to the window.

"Excuse us mam," says Sam as he helps Dean over the window. They start running and see the girls running down a path way leading to the parking lot.

"Buffy they're gaining," says Dawn as they both keep running. The two look back and accidentally crash into someone.

"Hey, Timmy," says one of the guys. "We've got some dinner here." He grabs hold of Dawn.

"Not likely," says Buffy as she kicks one of them in the face. Dawn pulls away from him and gets in fighting position.

Sam and Dean finally arrive to where the girls are fighting. They see them fighting really good and in sequence. The two look at each other and wonder where these two get such excellent skills. Then to their amazement they see them both take out a stake and stake the guys. The blonde plunges it in easily but the dark brown haired girl gives a couple of good kick, plunges it in then kicks in deeper dusting it.

"Nice one," says Buffy. The girls hear clapping coming from near by and they see Sam and Dean walk up to them still in the security uniforms.

"First thing," says Dean still feeling pain. "Why the groin?" Sam and Dawn both start to laugh and Buffy glares at Dawn.

"You watch too much Miss Congeniality," says Buffy nodding her head.

"I'm sorry," says Dawn rolling her eyes. "Men are such babies."

"Don't be," says Sam. "That was great." Sam continues to laugh more.

"Sammy!" says Dean. "Whose side are on?"

"Sorry, but your expression was priceless."

"Enough with the chit chat. Who are you? Why were you visiting Ms. Gales? And how do you know how to kill vampires?"

"Well, with the not freaking out with the vampires I figure you'd guess by now," says Buffy.

"Are you guys from the military?" asks Dawn. "Deep undercover."

"What?" asks Dean. "No, what do you mean guess?"

"I've been gone way too long from the states," says Buffy. "Lets start with, hi I'm Buffy Summers and this is my sister Dawn." The Winchesters greet the girls.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," says Dean. "Summers. Why does that last nice sound familiar?"

"Summers," says Sam. "The last name of the business man."

"Were you guys here to see Susan Gales?"

"Yeah, why were you?"

"The business man was our dad…is our dad. Ms. Gales is the only witness to the incident."

AN: This is my first at attempting Supernatural so don't hurt me. LOL. Enjoy it please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Business Affair.

Buffy explains to the Winchester brothers that they got word that Hank Summers was kidnapped and that his companion, Susan Gales, was the only eye witness to the kidnapping. With her story being unbelievable, Buffy knew that demons had to be involved. She decided to head to the states to find what happened to her father.

The four decided to look for a place to talk and they find a bar nearby. When they enter, Buffy is surprised to recognize the bartender. His eyes bulge out at her sight and he tries to avoid her gaze, but she came directly toward him with grin on her face.

"Slayer, back in the states," says the bartender, feeling nervous. Some of the customers start to leave and the Winchester brothers are confused.

"Willy, so what you been up to?" asks Buffy as she sits down at the counter. Sam, Dean, and Dawn sit down as well.

"You know him?" asks Dean, turning to Buffy. "Old boyfriend?" Dean grins at her.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Ouch, Slayer," says Willy. "So, what can I do for you?"

"The usual." Buffy turns to Willy. "Know anything about the business man some demons kidnapped a couple days ago?"

"Demons?"

Buffy rolls her eyes. She then grabs hold of Willy's collar and slams him against the counter. Dean and Sam are surprised at her actions and move away from the counter.

"Don't worry," says Dawn to the brothers. "She won't kill him."

"Oh, that business man," says Willy. "Yeah, they're new in town. Staying at an abandoned building about a couple blocks away."

"Thanks." Buffy sits down, then the others do the same.

"Need a drink?" asks Dean, turning to Buffy.

"No, Buffy plus alcohol equals bad," says Buffy, shaking her head.

"I have no problem," says Dawn. "Hey, Willy, give me…"

"NO!" exclaims Buffy, Dean, and Sam. The three are surprised they said that at the same time.

"Oh, great. I'm still treated like a little kid. I'm 21."

"You weren't at your 18th birthday all night in the bathroom holding your hair," says Buffy.

"I don't remember that," says Dawn.

"That's my point."

"I guess it runs in the family," says Sam with a laugh.

"So, boys, what can I get you?" says Willy.

"Beer for me," says Dean.

"Same here," says Sam.

"Right up," replies Willy.

"Why does this guy keep calling you Slayer?" asks Dean. "It's some kind of nickname?"

"You mean you don't know who she is? Boy have you been out of the loop." Willy hands the boys their drinks.

"You guys have been hunting demons and all these supernatural beings and you don't know who my sister is?" wonders Dawn. "What kind of demon hunters are you?"

"What do you mean?" asks Dean. "We've never met her before. How are we…?"

"By reputation," says Willy. "Geez."

"It's all right, Willy," says Buffy. "Why don't we make a deal? You back out of this case and I won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you," says Dean.

"Dean," warns his brother.

"Shut up, Sam."

"How about you arm wrestle him, Slayer?" suggests Willy.

"What? No way," says Dean, standing up.

"Oh, what?" says Buffy. "Afraid you're going to lose."

"No!"

"Oh boy," says Dawn.

"Then lets go," says Buffy, putting her hand in front of him.

"You really want to do this?" asks Dean.

"Yeah, whoever wins gets the case. Deal."

"Deal." Dean grins and then turns to Sam.

"Dean, I don't think…" says Sam.

"I've got this, Sam. This will be a snap." Dean grabs hold of Buffy's hand and Willy starts them off. Both are pretty strong and they move to the left, then to the right. Dean seems to be winning when out of nowhere, Buffy pulls his arm down. "Damn, you're strong."

"Good match," says Buffy as she waves goodbye and begins to leave the bar with Dawn behind her.

"Wait." Dean and Sam follow them out.

"Dean, shut up," says Sam.

"We have to go," says Buffy. "We've got business to handle and demons to fight."

"We can help you."

"Sam," says Dean.

"Listen, we have a pretty good system in tracking down demons. Maybe we can work together."

"What ya got?" asks Buffy, walking over to Sam.

They all head for the motel nearby the hospital, where Dean and Sam rented a room. On their way, Buffy and Dawn talk about some stuff as they continue to follow Dean and Sam to the motel.

"I'm guessing Sam's the smart one," says Dawn.

"Yeah, and he's cute," says Buffy with a laugh.

"Hey, you can't have him. You take Mr. I'm so hot all women drool over me."

"Ouch."

Sam and Dean occasionally look back to see what the girls are doing and talking about. They too discuss about the girls strange line of work and Sam's decision in helping them.

"You're a real smart one," says Dean.

"Dean, they're trying to find their dad," says Sam.

"I understand that, but we work alone."

"They can handle themselves pretty well."

"Just because they can beat a couple vampires doesn't mean they can…"

"Are you guys talking about us?" asks Buffy, surprising them. The brothers look at her. "You're right, Dean. Those vampires we fought were pretty easy. None of them compare to the ones I used to fight back home. You guys ever heard of Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, is that the town that went under because of some major Earthquake?" says Sam, remembering an article about it.

"That was us. Killed a hell of a lot of vampires. For more than eight years that was my life."

"And now?" asks Dean.

"I sort of retired and there is just one thing I hate even more than demons and vampires."

"What's that?"

"Demons and vampires who mess with my family."

"We're here," says Sam as he opens the motel room. They all enter and Sam reaches for his dad's dairy. He starts to look through it and comes across a section with some articles from a Sunnydale newspaper. "So, what have you got?"

"Ms. Gales said that there were three of them," says Buffy. "She said one looked like a bull. Another with gooey fleshy skin, and the third one looked human. Probably vampire or…"

"Demon in human shell," says Dean.

"Right."

Then something come hurling into the room breaking the window. It's a smoke bomb. They all cover their noses and try to find their way to the door as the room begins to fill with fog. Dean leads the way, but gets punched by someone and his head hits the bed post, knocking him out. Buffy hears Dawn scream and sees Sam try to fight off whoever is taking Dawn, but she could no longer see anyone when she passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Business Affairs.

Dean starts to come to, but he feels this painful sting on his face. His vision begins to focus and he finally knows what's bringing on that sting. Buffy is slapping him to wake up. The smoke from the smoke bomb has cleared out, but something is missing.

"God, woman, what's with all the violence?" says Dean. "I pity the man that marries you." Buffy slaps him harder.

"Get up!" she yells.

"Hey, I'm awake."

"I know." She shrugs. Dean pushes her away and stands up. He feels the back of his head and finds his hand filled with blood.

"Sammy?"

"He's not here. They took him along with Dawn."

"You think this my fault?" Dean confronts Buffy.

"Yes!"

Dean gets steamed and his manly urges kick in. He wants to punch her out, but he puts that thought behind. Now he has to focus on finding Sam and Dawn.

"If it's the same demons that kidnapped your dad, then we'll find them." Dean heads into the bathroom to grab a towel and clean his head wound. Buffy follows him. He starts to clean the wound slowly.

"Oh, come on. We're going to be here all night. Give me that." Buffy grabs the towel and dabs his wound clean in the back of his head.

"How does it look?"

"Doesn't look that bad. You'll live." Buffy throws the bloody towel into the sink. Dean turns to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dawn and Sam are not. Will you stop asking questions and let's get going."

"All right already." Dean pulls out his keys and they head out to the car. They get in and start to drive down to some old abandoned building, where Willy said he heard some of the new demons in town were staying at. Dean parks a street away from the building and they watch. "That must be it."

"Typical. Always an abandoned something or other. So, when are we busting in?"

"Wait a second. We need a plan first." Dean rolls his eyes and realizes that he just acted like Sam. "Let's bust in." Dean exits the car and goes to the trunk. Buffy follows him out. When he opens the trunk, Buffy is surprised to see all his toys. Her eyebrow rises and she looks at him.

"So, you're a cowboy? Where are the boots and hat?"

"Very funny." Dean pulls out a revolver and hands it to Buffy.

"No thanks. Guns never get the job done."

"It'll hurt him like hell and give us time to free Sam and Dawn."

"Fine." Buffy takes the gun. Dean takes out a rifle and closes the trunk. "How come you get the big one?" Dean rolls his eyes.

Inside the abandoned building, the demon's that kidnapped Dawn and Sam push them into a room. Sam was out cold and Dawn was tied up and gagged. Another demon on the other side of the room looks over.

"Brought her like you said," says one of the demons.

"Good, bring her here," says another demon, who looks human.

Dawn mumbles something and struggles as the demons take her closer to the human like demon in the room. She gives him an angry look.

"Buffy Summers," says the demon. Dawn gives a confused face. "Do you remember this man?" He steps aside and Dawn sees Hank tied to a chair.

"Dawn!" yells Hank. "No! Let her go, please."

"Dawn?" says the demon. "You got the wrong girl. Ahh! I'm working with idiots."

"Sorry boss, but she looked strong and didn't even faze the smoke bomb," says one of the demons that is holding Dawn.

She decides to stomp on the demon's foot. One demon lets go of her and she elbows the other. Sam wakes up and sees Dawn trying to get away from the two demons. He quickly runs towards one and tackles it.

"Oh, she's got spunk," says the human like demon. "She'll be fun." His face changes into a vampire and runs towards Dawn. He suddenly falls back when a gun shot hits him, burning his right shoulder.

Dean and Buffy enter the building. Dawn and Sam look at them and run over to them. Sam unties Dawn as Buffy and Dean keep an eye on the three demons.

"Dad, are you all right?" asks Buffy.

"Buffy?" says Hank, surprised to see his daughter with a gun in her hand.

"Buffy," says the vampire on the ground. "It's you I want. I've waited years for this."

"I feel so special," says Buffy as she hands the gun to Sam. "You guys take the demons. I'll take the vampire." Buffy walks slowly towards the vampire as he begins to get up and fights the pain he is feeling in his shoulder.

"You destroyed my family when Sunnydale came down. I'm taking revenge on you."

"If your family were vampires, then they deserved to be dusted."

"History will know you as the Slayer who lasted the longest, beat the first evil, but also the Slayer who will be killed by me."

"You guys just love to talk on and on."

"Are you sure she can…" asks Dean to Dawn.

"Yes," replies Dawn. "Now, let's take care of these demons." The two other demons get up and walk up to three.

"I've got a plan," says Sam. "Shoot."

"Huh?" says Dean.

"Shoot." Dean shoots the demon on his side and Sam shoots the one on his side. The demons back down a bit. Sam looks over to their left and sees an axe. Dawn and Dean see it and Dawn makes her way to it.

"Wait, that's…" says Dean as Dawn picks up the axe with no trouble. "Too heavy."

"What?" asks Dawn. She ignores him and walks over to where the demons are. They begin to get up. "Shoot the legs." Dean and Sam oblige and shoot the demons on the legs. Dawn quickly swings the axe around, cutting both demons head in one hard swing.

"Whoa," says Dean. "I like her."

"No, Dean," says Sam, rolling his eyes.

Dawn drops the axe and turns to the brothers. She cleans her hands from the dust that came from the axe. Then she blows her hair out of her face.

"An axe, much better than a gun," says Dawn.

Back to the fight with Buffy and the vampire. Buffy gives some quick jabs to his face, making him bleed from his mouth. He is even more furious than before and throws a couple of blows at her. Hitting her in an already wounded area. She winces and steps back. He realizes that and attacks again in the same location.

"Sam, Dawn, go help Mr. Summers," says Dean. Sam and Dawn run over to where Hank is tied up.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" asks Hank. "How did you find me?"

"Long story, Dad," replies Dawn. Hank gets up and Sam helps him walk. He then sees his daughter take some blows from the vampire.

"Buffy," says Hank.

"Need help?" asks Dean, standing beside her.

"No," replies Buffy. Dean decides to shoot the vampire, but the shot seems to faze him. "Stop it!" Dean doesn't listen to her. He turns his rifle around and swings the gun like a bat, hitting the vampire in the face and knocking him out.

"This side works." Buffy goes over to the vampire on the floor and kicks him in the groin. The vampire yells in pain. Sam, Dean, and Hank saw this and they all hope to never get on Buffy's bad side.

Dean smashes a nearby chair and grabs a piece of wood that is pointy. He walks over to the vampire and runs the stake into his heart. The vampire holds the stake, trying to pull it out, but Buffy with her fist hammers it in harder. Finally the vampire becomes dust and all is quiet in the abandoned building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Business Affairs.

I know it took a while but I had some writers block. Here is the new chap. Hope you guys enjoy.

Dean extends his hand to Buffy and helps her up. She looks at him, not wanting to say a thank you for helping her with the vampire because Buffy isn't that type of person. She could handle one crazed, psycho killer vampire who kidnaps her family members to get revenge all on her own.

"Are you okay?" asks Dean, wanting to at least get 'a thank you' or 'I'm fine'. Buffy rolls her eyes and walks over to where Dawn and her dad are. "We better get out of here."

"Buffy, you're hurt," says Dawn, noticing her shirt was stained with blood.

"I'm fine," says Buffy, wincing a little as she touches the wound.

"You're not." Dean walks over to the sisters and sees the blood seeping through her clothes. "Your sister's right." Dean's looking at her straight in the eyes. "We should take you to a hospital."

"No!" says Buffy.

"How did you get that? The guy didn't have anything on him."

"She just got her appendix taken out and we got word about Dad's disappearance," says Dawn. "Let's just say that doctors are still looking for her."

"Well, your Houdini tricks aren't going to help you heal this wound," says Dean. "You should see a doctor. It looks pretty…"

"No," says Hank. They all turn to look at him. "Buffy doesn't like hospitals." Buffy looks at her dad and is surprised that he remembered that.

"Okay. Where's the nearest convenient store?"

They get into Dean's car, the Summers-clan is sitting in the back seat and everyone is staying quiet on the way to the convenient store, then to Hank's house. Luckily Hank hides a key to the house next to a flower pot and is able to get inside.

Hank sits at the kitchen table; while Dawn pulls out the supplies they bought in the convenient store and starts to clean his wounds on his face. He looks at his little girl's face and can't believe how much she has grown. Sam could see they were going to have a father, daughter moment and steps out to check on Dean and Buffy. He brings Dean the wash clothes with hot water, so he can clean the wound first and then sterilize it with alcohol.

"How's my dad?" asks Buffy as she takes her jacket off slowly.

"Doesn't look too bad," says Sam. "Dawn's with him." Sam decides to leave them and return to Dawn. On his way to the kitchen he begins to have this headache. Sam leans on the wall of the hallway and grabs hold of his head.

Back in the room with Dean and Buffy, Buffy without saying anything, takes off her shirt, leaving her bra on and when Dean turns around, he sees her back towards him. His eyes widen at the fact that she is partially naked, but he tries to push that out of his mind and gets to business. Buffy sits down on the bed facing forward.

"This might hurt a little," says Dean as he kneels down and begins to pull the old bloody bandage off her. Buffy didn't even wince. "Guess not." Dean begins to dab the wound with hot water with one cloth, then he gets the alcohol and dabs another cloth over the wound. She was stitched back up after her appendix came out, but didn't allow much time to heal. Even a Slayer would need more than one day to heal after an operation.

"So, how did you get this gig?" asks Buffy, trying to make small talk and feeling the quietness a little too uncomfortable. Dean looks up and tries not to keep his eyes on her breasts. He finds her eyes as he continues to wrap her wound around her.

"Lets just say we had a significant experience with our mother," says Dean.

"Demon?"

"Yep. Been trying to track it for years."

"Maybe we can help."

"Did you get a concussion in that fight?"

"Why would you say that?" Buffy stands up.

"I don't know. You're a lot nicer now." Dean stands up and looks at her. The two are standing very close to each other.

"I can't be nice?" Buffy gives a little pout, which begins to drive Dean mad.

"Yeah, I…"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They are drawing closer to each other and their lips are two inches away from each other, when they hear Dawn scream.

"SAM!" Dawn yells when she finds him in the hallway in pain.

Dean and Buffy look at each other, then at the door. Buffy grabs her shirt and puts it on.

"We gotta…" says Buffy.

"Go," says Dean scratching, his head as the two head out of the room. Dean sees his brother on the floor and rushes over to him. "Sam, are you okay? What happened?"

"I just found him here," says Dawn. "He looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"Dean," says Sam as he opens his eyes.

"Sammy, I'm right here," says Dean.

"Come on, let's move him to the sofa," suggests Hank as he helps Dean lift Sam up and place him on the sofa.

"I'm okay," says Sam, trying to not worry them, but he knew Dean wouldn't be too easy to convince. He looks into his eyes and somehow sends him a signal.

"Probably a bit tired. I guess," says Dean. "We've been up since last night. He just needs some sleep."

"You're welcome to stay here," says Hank. "I have a guest room and a den, with a folded out bed."

"We'll take the den," says Sam. Dean glares at him, but doesn't say anything. "Thanks."

"No, thank you."

The brothers head for the den and they were given pillows and blankets. Sam starts to pull out the bed as Dean walks back and forth and looks at Sam. He folds his arms as Sam looks back up at him.

"What?"

"You know what?" Sam sighs and stops what he is doing to face Dean.

"You know our spirit."

"Yeah."

"She's after Mr. Summers."

"He's a business man, but we don't know if he cheated on his wife."

"That's what I saw. We need to stop her."

"Sam, we've tried and ended up with…"

"Maybe if we tell Buffy…"

"No, we do this alone. Our way."

"She might be able to help us. She knows about all this stuff. It's her dad. She'd want to know."

"Tell me what?" asks Buffy as she appears at their door, seeing the two seem to be arguing about something.

"Dean," says Sam, glaring at his brother. Dean rolls his eyes at Sam and turns to Buffy.

"Look, your dad's in…" Dean begins, but stops when the electricity starts to go on the frits. Buffy looks around and feels a cold chill. "…danger. Right now."

"What?" The brothers exit their room and Buffy follows them as they head up the stairs and towards Hank's room. "Wait! Dad!"

"What's going on?" asks Dawn as she comes out of her room, awakened by the commotion. She sees Buffy, Dean, and Sam heading into her dad's bedroom. "What's up with the lights?" She quickly follows after them.

"Mr. Summers, are you all right?" asks Dean.

"Dad!" yells Buffy as she grabs the door knob to open it, but it won't budge.

"Come on, Sam, we're breaking in."

"No, I've got it." Buffy breaks the door knob and forces the door to open. She is the first one inside and sees her dad with a gun to his head. Buffy's eyes widen. "No! Stop!"

AN: What happens next? LOL. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Business Affairs.

Dean and Sam come in behind as well as Dawn who is surprised to see her dad with a gun to his head. They then see a ghostly hand on the trigger of the gun. Dean pulls out a gun and both Summers girls are freaking out with all the guns in the room.

Before Dean could shoot, a sudden burst of wind comes through the window, knocking the gun out of Hank's hand.

"What the…" says Dean, still prepared to shoot the spirit if he can find it.

Buffy quickly tries to grab the gun Hank dropped, but it gets kicked by an invisible being. The gun slips out of her hands and it slides under the bed. Dean quickly grabs hold of Buffy and helps her up.

"What's going on?" asks Dawn, feeling very scared.

"There's a spirit here who wants to kill your dad," Sam explains.

"What?"

"Enough with the talking, Sam," says Dean. "Be quiet. We need to find her."

"She's still here," says Buffy. Dean looks at her with a puzzling look. The four stay close to each other, looking all around the room for any signs of the spirit. Dawn sticks her hand into her pocket and pulls out something when something else grabs her.

"Dawn!" Buffy and Sam yell as the spirit takes her and is about to slam her against the wall, when she smacks the spirit with her talisman that protects her from evil spirits. The spirit lets her go and she falls onto the floor. Sam rushes over to her and helps her up.

"What did you do?" asks Sam.

"I've got a lucky charm," says Dawn. She shows him the talisman. "Thanks, Willow."

Buffy quickly rushes to her dad's side. He looks at Buffy and hugs her. Dawn runs over to him and he hugs her as well. He kisses them both on the forehead and looks around. Dean and Sam are still on the alert.

"I think what it was is gone," says Buffy.

"What was it?" asks Hank.

"An evil spirit," says Dean. "She's trying to take her revenge on all business men."

"How do you know this?"

"Cause we've been tracking it." Dean rolls his eyes and wants to kick himself for telling Mr. Summers the truth.

"I think there was something else in here," says Buffy, looking around. She reaches for the gun from underneath the bed and hands it to Sam, who is the closest to her.

"Dean, I think she's right," says Sam. Dean looks at his brother, then at Buffy. He puts his gun away and walks over to her.

"Did you feel it, too?"

"Sammy here is a little sensitive in that department," says Dean. Sam shakes his head.

"You sense spirits?" says Dawn. "That's cool."

"I sensed it, too," says Hank. Everyone looks at him, surprised that he could feel a presence of a spirit. "It was familiar."

"It felt like…" says Buffy.

"Mom," Dawn finishes her sister's sentence. "She's here. In this room. Mom."

"Dawn, it couldn't…"

"I saw her before. She was trying to warn me and she's trying to warn us again."

"Dawn, you know that could have been the First…"

"It wasn't. It was her. Ask her yourself." Dawn bursts out of the room. Buffy runs after her and the others follow close behind.

Dawn grabs her bag and pulls out some candles. She places them in a circle and begins to light them up. She then grabs a small booklet and goes to a significant page that says To Summon a spirit.

Buffy, Dean, Sam, and Hank arrive at Dawn's doorway to see her begin to chant a spell. Her eyes are closed as she recites the words slowly just as Willow had taught her to.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" asks Buffy.

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide"

A wind blows throughout the room and a bright light appears in the middle of the room. Its intense brightness dies out as a figure is standing in the middle. A familiar figure.

"Mom?" says Buffy.

Sam and Dean look at each other, then back at the spirit. They don't pull their weapons out to scare her away. The two look in awe at how beautiful she appears in front of them. They've seen many spirits, but Joyce was more like an angel.

"Yes, Buffy, it's me," says Joyce, nodding her head as she walks closer to her eldest daughter, who is in tears already.

"Joyce," says Hank from behind Buffy, Dean, and Sam. They all part ways to let him through. He walks over to Joyce and is dazed by her. "How could this be happening? How are you here?"

"Hank," says Joyce, trying to touch his face, but she knows she could not. "Our world is not made up of black and white. There are other beings in this world that many don't know exist. Buffy has fought them for years."

Hank looks at his daughter, surprised that she has been getting into fights like the one last night. He then realizes the reason why she burnt down the gym in her school in LA.

"Why didn't you…" Hank says as he runs his hand through his hair, trying to reel in all this new information. He turns to Buffy. "It must have been hard for you. Why you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell anyone or I might endanger them," replies Buffy. "At first it wasn't the smoothest ride, but I met these great friends." Buffy bows her head and Joyce smiles at her daughter. She knew that she is talking about Xander and Willow, and of course Giles. "I did try to tell you both, but you thought I was crazy."

"I'm so sorry." Hank shakes his head, feeling sad that he didn't believe his daughter that one time she started babbling on about vampires. "I should have believed you. I didn't want to because I didn't want to believe it. I didn't…"

"What are you trying to say, Dad?"

"Last night wasn't the first time I was confronted by monsters."

Buffy's eyes widen, feeling in shock that her father knew about her strange world of vampires and monsters.

"You knew."

"Buffy…"

"How could you send me to…?"

"I wanted a normal life for you, Buffy, and…"

"I wanted a normal life, but that didn't happen. That's just tough, Dad." Tears are starting to sting at her eyes. Buffy just leaves the room.

"Okay, that went well," says Dean. The other people in the room look at him. "What?"

"Dad, I can't believe you knew," says Dawn.

"When you live long enough in LA, you tend to meet up with a lot of these beings," says Hank. "But recently it has been quiet."

"That's cause of Angel." Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Who's Angel?"

"Never mind." Dawn exits the room and tries to find Buffy. Hank is about to follow her, when Joyce's voice stops him.

"Hank, let her go," says Joyce. "I think it's about time you all get some sleep tonight."

"I guess we can talk this over in the morning." Hank leaves the room.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester," says Sam, greeting Joyce.

"I know who you two are," says Joyce.

"You do?" asks Dean. Joyce nods her head.

"The powers that be, as crazy as they can be, care for people like you and your brother. Especially you, Sam. You have a gift."

"What do you know about it?" asks Sam, curious if she could give him some answers.

"It's power. Power that evil wants to control, but only you can choose to use your power for good or evil."

"What about the evil spirit?" asks Dean. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, for now," replies Joyce. "She will try again."

"Have any ideas how we deal with her?"

"No, but I'm sure you can get help from Buffy and Dawn. Buffy has been through things like this for more than eight years, and Dawn for more than five. Trust them. They know what they're doing." Joyce then disappears. Dean and Sam exchange looks with each other.

"Talk about meeting the parents. Way too soon." Dean nods his head and leaves the room. Sam laughs at that and follows his brother out.

AN: The Spell that Dawn recites is straight from Charmed. Although I wished I'd made my own spell. I was just lazy. LOL. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Business Affairs.

Dean and Sam go downstairs and are ready for bed, when they see Dawn come inside the house nodding her head. Dean decides to walk over to her, feeling concerned for Buffy.

"Is she outside?" asks Dean.

"She just needs some air," replies Dawn.

"I bet." Dean looks out the window and sees Buffy sitting on the front step of the porch.

"Where are you going, Dean?" asks Sam as he sees his brother about to grab the front door knob. Dean turns around to face his brother.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"You talk to her."

"That might not be a good idea," says Dawn. "She really doesn't like anybody near her when she's all upset and stuff."

"She can't stay outside forever," says Dean as he opens the door and steps outside. Buffy hears his footsteps coming closer to her and she quickly stands up. "Look, I know this is rough on you. Heck your whole life has been rough, but you can't blame your old man for keeping this from you. Parents have secrets, too. I know mine had many." Dean walks down the steps of the porch and is standing next to Buffy. She ignores him.

"Are you done now?"

"No, I'm not. Listen, there is a lot more scary stuff out there than this and if you just stop with this childish attitude, maybe you'll get through this. I think you're stronger than this. Stronger than your dad, that's for sure. Stronger than all of us. Anyway, you can let this put you down because you'll end up hating yourself."

"You're right."

"I know I am." Dean walks over to her and sits down next to her on the porch. "Now, let's go inside and…"

"He committed me."

"What?"

"The first time I saw a vampire I told my parents about it and they thought I was crazy." Buffy sighs as Dean just sat in shock that she actually opened up to him. "The thought of him knowing that these creatures of the night existed and he still committed me is still very clear in my brain. I can't forget that. How could he live with himself for doing that?" Some tears start to fall down her face and Dean just watched her. Buffy lays her head on Dean's shoulder and he puts his arm around her. The two just sat there for a bit, until Buffy decided to stop crying. Buffy pulled away and looked at Dean, then kissed him on the cheek and entered the house.

Dean was shocked by this. How did he do it? He had no idea she'd reward him for being a shoulder, literally, to lean on. Dean stayed on the porch for a few seconds and then goes inside.

Dawn and Sam had seen Buffy enter the house and head up the stairs without saying a word, but when Dean entered, the two crowded him.

"What did you say to her?" asks Dawn.

"Nothing," replies Dean. "Told her to get over it and be done with it."

"She took it well," says Sam.

"Better hope so," says Dawn, nodding her head and making her way upstairs.

"Dean." Sam turns to his brother. Dean just starts to yawn and stretch.

"I'm pretty tired," says Dean. "Let's get some sleep." He patted Sam on the shoulder and passed by him. Sam nods his head.

The next morning, Dean wakes up and heads to the bathroom, but Sam had already beaten him to it. Dean bangs his head on the door as Sam ignores his brother.

"Come on, Sam," complains Dean.

"I'm showering," replies Sam. "And I'm not letting you in."

"Arrg, Sam, you're such a girl." Dean shakes his head and heads upstairs towards the other bathroom. To his good fortune, the door was unlocked and he entered the bathroom. A bath robe was hanging on the hook next to the shower, but there was no sign of anyone in the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat and released himself.

From inside the shower, as Buffy was washing her long hair, she could hear someone sighing and peeing outside of the shower. She decides to take a peek.

"Dawn?" wonders Buffy, but she was wrong. She saw Dean in all his glory and her eyes widen. Dean noticed her and freaked out as he saw her. Buffy quickly covered her chest with her arm and hid behind the curtain. Dean quickly zipped up his pants and exited the bathroom. For the first time in his life, Dean felt a little embarrassed at seeing a woman naked and he had no idea why.

A second later, Buffy comes out of the bathroom with a robe on, but not expecting Dean to still be at the door. She looks at Dean, who is afraid to look at her, but is relieved to see that she has something covering her.

"I'm sorry," says Dean, stuttering. "I didn't know…"

"Did you…" asks Buffy.

"No." Dean did not want to get in trouble, so he lied about seeing her in all her glory. "Did you…"

"No." Buffy had to do the same.

"Good." They both said, still feeling very uncomfortable. The two then decide to go their separate ways.

Dean makes it to the den and starts pacing back and forth. Sam was on the sofa reading his dad's journal. He seems to have found something very interesting, then he notices his brother's pacing.

"What's the matter?" asks Sam.

"Nothing," replies Dean as he stopped pacing to face Sam. "Something wrong with you?"

"No."

"Well, okay."

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean tried to look innocent.

"You look guilty."

"I do not." Dean turns away from Sam.

"Dean, I know you."

"All right, I'll tell ya. No thanks to you." Dean turned around. "I kind of walked in on Buffy while she was showering."

"You did what?"

"The door was unlocked and I had to go."

"I'm surprised you're even standing."

"I can take her." Sam raised his eyebrows. "She was surprised, too." Sam just nodded his head and continued his reading.

"Hey, check out this entry Dad made. It's dated 2001 when he was in Sunnydale. Isn't that where Buffy and Dawn said they were from?"

"What does it say?"

"During his whole time there, he encountered more demons and supernatural beings than anywhere else. He said he met a guy named Giles. Maybe Buffy and Dawn know him."

"What's so important about that entry?"

"Dad hunted a vengeance spirit in Sunnydale."

"Oh."

"This could help." Dean then spaces out as he begins to remember his earlier encounter.

"It was a nice view." Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Dean.

Meanwhile, in Buffy and Dawn's room, Buffy enters in her bathrobe a little jittery as she walked over to her bag.

"Hey," says Dawn, checking her e-mail on her palm pilot.

"Hey," replies Buffy. She then turned away from Dawn, hoping that her sister doesn't find it suspicious that she is hiding something. "Dawn?"

"Yeah?" Dawn doesn't even look up from her palm pilot as she answered her sister.

"Nothing." She turned away. Dawn shrugged. "It was an accident, really." Dawn then gave Buffy her undivided attention. "The door was unlocked and he just came right in."

"Who came right in?"

"Dean."

"He walked in on you showering?"

"Yeah, and I saw him in all his glory. It was really an accident. I shouldn't be mad, right?"

"Was it big?"

"Dawn!"

"Buffy, it's just a simple yes or no question."

"That's none of your business." Buffy placed her bag on the bed and began to change. Then she looked at Dawn. "Yes."

"Oh, I knew it." Buffy then tossed a pillow at Dawn.

AN: Yeah, it's been a while but my muse came back and it's on full alert. LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Business Affair.

Buffy headed downstairs and toward the kitchen. She peeked out of the window in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard. Then she opened the frig to see what to make for breakfast. When she closed the door, she saw Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her eyes widened and tried to divert away from looking at him.

"Morning," said Dean, feeling really stupid for coming up with the lamest greeting. He rolled his eyes.

"Morning," replied Buffy. "How can I serve you…I mean…" Dean noticed that she was getting nervous around him and he approached her, which was bad for Buffy. "Want coffee?"

"Sure." Dean was just two feet away from her.

"Good. It's the only thing I know how to make and cereal."

"How do you make cereal?"

"Put the box next to the bowel." Buffy tried to reach a high shelf that had the coffee cups, but couldn't reach. Dean reaches up and gets the cups for her. Already on dangerous territory as Buffy turned around and was brought with Dean pressed against her. The smell of his cologne made her weak, but she tried to control herself. Dean handed her the cups.

He pulled away, but she just pulled him right back, kissing him on the lips in the process, which Dean didn't mind. She released him, taking a deep breath.

"I shouldn't be doing this," admitted Buffy, trying to convince herself that it was wrong. "I'm here for business."

"Haven't you heard of business affairs?" wondered Dean. Buffy just let all logic out the window and grabbed hold of Dean's lips with her own. Dean picked her up and laid her on the counter top in the middle of the kitchen. Buffy let go of the coffee cup as Dean crawled on top of her and continued to trail kisses down her neck.

A couple minutes later, Dawn and Sam decided to make their presence known and became in shock to see their siblings getting it on before their eyes.

"Dean!" yelled Sam in a disapproving tone that made both Buffy and Dean stop what they were doing. Dean got off of Buffy and off the counter. He helped her off and they both felt a little weird. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure," said Dean as he left the kitchen with Sam.

Dawn approached Buffy, who was trying to lower her skirt. When she saw Dawn she tried to avoid her.

"Buffy," said Dawn.

"Dawn, I know what you're going to say."

"Buffy." Dawn sighed. "You haven't acted out on impulse since you were with the Immortal. And let me tell you one thing about him, not very high on hygiene."

"He was the last real relationship I had."

"Yeah, that's what I'm getting at it. I think that you should give Dean a chance."

"I think I already have. Up my skirt."

"Buffy, you don't have to get crazy physical."

"I think I just needed to let out some steam. I haven't been on the horse in a while."

"And your horse is a wild stallion."

"Dawn."

"Buffy. You know I'm right."

"Good morning, girls," said Hank. They both look at him. "Making coffee?" Buffy walked over to him.

"I'm only here on business," said Buffy, then she looked at her sister. "That's it. Once we get rid of this spirit, we're leaving." She left the kitchen, giving Hank an icy glare.

Hank sighed and turn to Dawn. He tried to approach her slowly, hoping she wasn't too mad at him.

"At least one daughter wants to talk to me," said Hank.

"Dad, Buffy's been through more than you know," said Dawn. "It wasn't easy and you didn't help much."

"Dawn."

"I'm done here." Dawn walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sam pulled Dean over, making sure the girls were at a distance.

"Are you crazy?" says Sam. "What if Buffy's dad would have come down?"

"Sorry," said Dean as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinking, Sam."

"Well, you tend to do that a lot."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you always do things half cock. We are here to do our job. Not make out with some pretty girls."

"So, you think Dawn's pretty?" Dean raises his eyebrows and catches his brother stutter with his words.

"Stop that. I…Dean, this is strictly business. We've been after this spirit for some time. We can't get distracted."

"Okay, kill spirit now and get laid later." Dean leaves the room.

"Dean." He rolled his eyes and followed his brother. Sam entered the kitchen, but no one was there. He walked around and saw that Dawn was outside in the backyard by herself. Sam decided to head outside. "Hey."

"Hi," said Dawn as she turned around to see who it was.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a little…"

"Impulsive."

"Yeah."

"Buffy used to be like that. It works for her, but she kind of gave up on that. Being impulsive is not a bad thing, yet it's not a good thing either."

"It's like between the line."

"Exactly." Dawn smiled at Sam. "Where is your brother, anyway?"

"He's probably inside."

"Buffy's inside."

"We better get back inside." They both said at the same time as they rushed into the house to find their siblings. Luckily they each found them in separate rooms.

Dean was up in Hank's room, trying to figure out a plan on how to dispose of the spirit. He examines the gun that the spirit had, then examines the room. Sam walked in without saying anything. Dean looked at him.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," replied Sam. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, we take shifts tonight."

"Shifts?"

"Yeah, you and Dawn will take the first shift. Buffy and I will take the second shift."

"Whoa, wait. Don't you think it should be the other way around?"

"What? You like Buffy now? Look, Sam, she's not your type."

"And you are?"

"You're too tall for her. I think Dawn's more your type."

"Dean, what does it matter? Look, we're here to do a job, okay?"

"I know, Sam. One of us should at least be with one of them. We know this spirit more than they do." Sam crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm doing the job. Stop nagging." Of course, it was no use arguing with Dean. They talked about their plans with Dawn and Buffy and the two agreed to it.

That night at around eleven at night, Dawn and Sam were taking their shift camping out on the floor in Hank's bedroom. The two had nothing to say for a while and started looking around the room. Sam then saw that Dawn was wearing the amulet that had saved her from the spirit.

"So, you study witchcraft?" said Sam, trying to start a conversation. Dawn turned to look at him.

"A little," replied Dawn with a shrug. "I can't turn people into toads or anything like that, but I'm practicing."

"Turning people into toads?"

"What? It happens in the movies." They both started to laugh. Sam saw her smile and he thought it was beautiful as he stared at her for bit. He took a deep sigh and realized that Dean was right. Sam turned away and scratched the back of his neck. "So, have you any other hobbies besides hunting the supernatural?"

"I was studying law."

"You would have still been helping people."

"I guess you're right, but my life would probably be normal."

"Who wants to be normal? I think normal is overrated."

"What about you? What do you do besides this?"

"Art historian. If you can believe that. We live in Rome, Italy. It's everywhere."

"That's really neat." Sam kicks himself for saying the lame word 'neat'. He then stared at Dawn's amulet and she looked down to where he was staring at.

"Like it? I could get you one. They're a little hard to come by, but Willow's got some great contacts."

"It's amazing how something so small can be so strong."

"Good things come in small packages." Dawn laughed at her silly comment. Sam laughed, too. He almost couldn't contain himself and lost all focus of why they were in that room.

Dawn's eyes were an intense blue and Sam couldn't pry himself from not staring at them. He moved in closer to her, she didn't dare move away as their two lips collided with each other, both seeming to want the kiss since the instant they had entered the room.

AN: I know I've been taking too long with updates. I just got a lot of writing on my mind and too many ideas for this story. I've got all figured out. You could lend a hand by sending me a review and telling me what you think should happen next. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Business Affairs.

Meanwhile in Buffy's room, Buffy was laying comfortably on her bed, while Dean was sitting in a chair far away from the bed. Dean kept whining about the sleeping conditions and Buffy kept getting irritated about his complaining. Buffy rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night.

"We could share the bed," said Dean.

"No, we couldn't," replied Buffy.

"You don't trust me. Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I've got it. You don't trust yourself with someone like me." Dean grinned, but didn't expect a pillow to be thrown at him. "Ouch."

"Shut up! Go to sleep."

Dean got tired of trying to go to sleep and decided to look around the room. He found one of Dawn's witchcraft books on the floor and decided to take a peek at it. It had some strange incantations and some that his father knew about and taught him. Then he found this spell about destroying the complete essence of a spirit, but the side effect to the spell is that one needs to be dead, technically a spirit, to make the spell work.

"That's stupid."

"What now?"

"A spell here to vanquish a spirit, but the person who does the spell has to be dead."

Buffy gets up and looks at Dean. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep with him around.

"Wouldn't you give your life up for the people you love?"

"Yeah, but this is plain dumb. Anybody can see that."

"I don't doubt you think of anyone but yourself."

"Hey! I do. I take care of my brother. He's the only family I've got. I'd do anything for him. And you?"

"Been there done that."

"Huh?"

"I died twice. It's like a song."

"It's a strange feeling." Buffy looked at him. "I died once."

"What? Someone dent your car and you fainted from shock."

"Hey! I died for real. If it wasn't for my dad, I would be dead now. Made a deal with the devil. Not figuratively speaking. He gave his life up for me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"AHHHH!" yelled Dawn from the other room. "Dad!"

Buffy and Dean looked at each other, then rushed over to the door to get to Hank's room.

Inside, the spirit had appeared surprising both Sam and Dawn when they saw Hank with a gun pointed at his head. The spirit was right next to him, holding the gun just right. Sam had his gun and shot at the spirit. She disappeared. Sam quickly pulled Hank away and took the gun away from his hand. He pushed him to the bathroom and was about to close the door, when he noticed the gun in his hand disappeared. He made his way back to the room.

Dawn was looking at Sam and didn't realize that the spirit was behind her. Sam's eyes widened and gave Dawn a warning. Dawn turned around and held on to her necklace. The spirit had the gun in her hand and it was pointed at Dawn. She had enough and quickly waved Sam away as he was about to shoot her again with that gun of his. Sam fell over the bed and hit the wall on the other side of the bed.

"Sam," said Dawn, worried that he had hurt himself. Dawn couldn't move. She felt this cold feeling inside her as the spirit pointed the gun toward her. The spirit pulled the trigger and shot Dawn in the gut. She collapsed. Sam saw it happen as he was about to get up.

Buffy and Dean saw it as they both rushed into the room. Buffy was in shock and couldn't move for a second.

"Where's Mr. Summers?" asked Dean to Sam.

"In the bathroom," replied Sam.

Buffy rushed to Dawn's side, who was bleeding a lot from her wound. She placed her hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Buffy looked up and saw the spirit walking toward the bathroom. Dean pointed the gun at the spirit as Sam went to Dawn's side and placed his jacket under her head to keep her comfortable.

"I've had enough of you," said Dean. This got the attention of the spirit. "You old hag. Your husband is dead and so are his friends. Leave the living alone." The spirit turned around and glared at Dean.

"Dawn, sweetie," said Buffy, brushing some strands of her hair from her face. Dawn started to have some breathing problems and couldn't get a sentence out. "You have to hold on." Sam quickly called an ambulance on his cell phone. Dawn suddenly stopped moving and another cold chill came over the room.

Sam looked up and saw Dawn's spirit. He grabbed Buffy's hand, who was still looking at Dawn's lifeless body crying her eyes out. She then looked up and saw Dawn.

"I'm dead," said Dawn a little surprised. She then looked at the spirit, who was glaring at the girl. Dawn smirked. "Oh oh, the spell. How does it go?"

"Ashes to ashes…" Dean said, still aiming the gun at the spirit that had realized something was not right.

"Right," said Dawn. "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit. Take their soul, banish this evil." The spirit started to burn into flames and disappeared. Dean put his gun down and turned to Dawn.

"Good job," said Dean.

Hank exited the bathroom and saw Dawn on the floor and Buffy with a bloody hand. He was very worried.

"Dawn," said Hank. "My little girl is dead."

"No, she's not!" cried Buffy. "She's a fighter. Come on, Dawn.

"You guys," said Dawn, feeling something strange as she started to disappear. "Help…"

Dean headed into the bathroom to find a first aid kit and some rubbing alcohol. Sam started doing CPR on Dawn.

"We gotta stop the bleeding," said Dean. He got some gauze with alcohol on it and placed it on the wound. Then put more gauze with pressure. Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand.

Meanwhile, in a beautiful, white place filled with brightness, Dawn appeared walking to a familiar figure. Dawn knew who it was and she hugged her when she arrived at her side.

"Dawn, sweetheart," said Joyce.

"I'm so happy to see you, Mom," replied Dawn.

"Honey, it's not your time to go." Dawn looked up at her mother. She caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry. As much as I want you here, you can't stay."

"It's not."

"Buffy needs you. You both need each other. You two are all you've got, just like Sam and Dean."

"Then I won't leave her."

Back in Hank's room, Sam continued to do the CPR. He wasn't going to give up on her. Dean thought it was hopeless. She had lost a lot of blood. There was no way they'd be able to revive her.

Suddenly she started to breathe again. She coughed a little and Buffy hugged her. Hank stopped pacing when he saw her breathe.

"Dawn, I thought I lost you," Buffy mumbled after each sob.

"Like I'm going to leave you," said Dawn. "You're not the only one that can come back from the dead." Buffy pulled away and laughed a little at Dawn's comment. They heard the ambulance. Hank quickly went downstairs to open the door for them.

Dean helped Buffy up as the medic came in to tend to Dawn. Sam was still at Dawn's side and she grabbed his hand. Sam looked at her as they were putting her on the stretcher.

"Thank you," said Dawn. The medics then took her away.

"What happened here?" asked one of the medics.

"It's my fault," said Hank. Dean, Sam, and Buffy looked at him with shocked expressions. "See, I was kidnapped by these ruthless men and I escaped from them. My name is Hank Summers. They must have followed me home. My daughters came to see me and see if I was all right. It was the wrong time and wrong place."

"Where's the culprit?"

"Got away," said Dean. Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. "Me and my brother were passing by and heard the gunshot."

"They helped out," said Buffy. "If it wasn't for them, Dawn wouldn't be alive." Buffy looked at both Dean and Sam. The medic believed the story and headed out with the rest of the medics.

"We should go," said Hank as he grabbed a pair of pants and a jacket.

"You should ride with Dawn," said Buffy as she approached her dad. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Hank turned to his daughter and just realized how very grown up his little Buffy was. He just nodded and headed downstairs.

Buffy headed for the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands. She began to look at herself in the mirror and from the corner of it, she saw Dean at the doorway of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" asked Dean. He could see in her expression that she was holding something in. Her eyes seemed to be lost as she looked at herself in the mirror. Buffy then turned off the faucet, turned around, and grabbed hold of Dean. He was surprised that she'd show him such affection but then he realized as he felt her sob against his chest. She was letting all of her emotions out, which was something Buffy would never do in front of anyone. Dean wrapped his arms around and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Business Affair.

At the hospital lobby, Hank was pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out to tell them how Dawn was. Dean and Sam were both leaning against the wall, also waiting for the doctor, and Buffy was sitting in a chair watching her dad pace, which made her even more nervous for Dawn. The doctor finally came up to Hank and they all listened attentively.

"She's stable," said the doctor. "She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to help her with a transfusion."

"Can we see her?" asked Buffy as she stood up.

"Yes," said the doctor. "This way."

"Why don't you go see her, Dad?" Hank was surprised that Buffy let him go first. He nodded his head and followed the doctor to Dawn's room.

Buffy turned to Sam and Dean. Dean seemed a little jittery and he tried not to make any eye contact with Buffy as he rubbed his head.

"We better…" said Dean. "Be going. Right, Sammy?" Dean turned to Sam. Sam stayed quiet.

"No," said Buffy. "Wait. I want you to stay. Please." Dean's eyes met with Buffy's beautiful green eyes, pleading him to stay. He couldn't say anything, so Sam nudged him.

"We'll stay," said Sam. Buffy smiled and headed down the hallway to catch up to her father and the doctor.

"Our job is done," said Dean in a stern voice. "We don't need to stay."

"Yeah, we do," said Sam as he turned to face his brother. "They helped us get this spirit that we've been tracking for a long time. We owe them that much to stay."

"This decision of yours doesn't have anything to do with a certain tall, brown haired girl, does it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam turned away from Dean. Dean nodded his head and patted Sam on the back.

In Dawn's hospital room, Hank just finished talking to Dawn and kissed her on the cheek. Buffy waited at the doorway, until the two were finished. Hank went by Buffy on his way out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," said Hank. "For always taking care of Dawn. You know, I'm very proud of you. I just wanted you to know that." Hank exited the room, leaving a very stunned Buffy. She then walked over to Dawn's bedside.

"I think we'll be visiting Dad more often, don't you think?" said Dawn with a smile.

"Maybe," replied Buffy.

"You may not know it, but you two are a lot alike. Stubborn."

"Hey, so…" She grabbed her hand and Dawn looked up. "How you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm okay. Are Sam and Dean still here?"

"Yeah, they're in the hallway."

"Did you call Giles? We haven't called him since we got here."

"No, I forgot. What time is it over there now?"

"Sam." Sam was standing by the doorway. She tried to fix her hair and cover her ugly hospital gown. Buffy walked over to the guys and nodded her head for Sam to enter. She then exited the room and tried to call someone. Her cell phone wasn't getting good reception, so she kept moving around. Dean followed her as she ended up in an empty room.

"Hello," said Buffy. "Giles…I'm sorry I didn't call before. We came into a couple of problems but Dad's okay."

"Giles," said Dean to himself. "Why does that sound familiar?" Dean then remembers what Sam found in his father's dairy. _"…He said he met a guy named Giles. Maybe Buffy and Dawn know him." _

"I think the first flight tomorrow will be good." Buffy nods a couple of times, then hangs up. She noticed Dean at the doorway. "Hey."

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. My work here is done." Buffy was walking to the doorway, then stopped in front of him.

"Business is done." Dean looked at her, with a serious expression.

"Yes."

"So, you're going to go back to your normal lives and forget all this?"

"Is there anything I need to remember?"

"Yes."

"And what's that?"

"…" Dean sighed and nodded his head. Buffy walked right past him. Dean rolled his eyes and watched her walk down the hallway. "Me." He sighs and bows his head. "Cause I want you to stay. Idiot." He punches the door. "Ouch." He tries to cover the pain by rubbing his hand and sticking it in his pocket.

Back in Dawn's room, Dawn was exchanging phone numbers with Sam. The two were laughing when they saw Buffy enter the room. She walked over to the foot of the bed.

"We're going home on the first flight tomorrow," said Buffy.

"So soon?" said Dawn. "You didn't tell Giles of my near death experience?"

"No way, and give him a heart attack?" The three laugh at that, then Dean entered the room.

"Hey, our father met a guy named Giles," said Sam remembering the diaries. "He was going through Sunnydale a couple of years back."

"It had to be our Giles. He's the only one in Sunnydale."

"You know, I'm kind of hungry," said Dean, wanting to make any excuse to get out of that room. "You guys hungry? I'm going to get something to eat." Dean leaves the room and Sam followed him. Without a word said, the two exit the hospital.

Sam tried to catch up to Dean, who seemed like if he were running. He grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder to stop him as they arrived beside the car. Dean turned to Sam, who was breathing heavily. Perhaps it was the cold air that was making him out of breath, but Sam would not believe that.

"Dean," said Sam. Dean entered his car and closed the door. He then just sat there for a while looking into space. Sam decided to stay quiet, then with a couple minutes of silence, Dean turned on the engine and they headed to a fast food joint to get some food.

Dawn was kept over night and was told she could be released early the next day. Hank had gone home to get some of their things. Buffy stayed the night with Dawn. They stayed awake almost all night watching scary movies that were simply comedy to them. Dean and Sam were with them, too.

Most of them were out like a light by 3AM. Sam in the chair next to Dawn's bed, and Buffy in a chair on the other side. She looked very uncomfortable, and Dean decided to move her to the extra bed they had offered her. He picked her up gently and slid her arms over his neck. As he carried her over to the bed, he admired how beautiful she looked sleeping. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket, then took the chair she was on and tried to fall asleep.

The next day, the doctor gave Dawn clearance to leave the hospital and Dawn was happy about it. Buffy gave another call to Giles and he told her that they were going to be on the noon flight. It gave them some time to gather their things back at Hank's and head to the airport. Dean and Sam offered to take them.

Dawn and Buffy were making their way out the door. Sam helped Dawn with her luggage and carried them over to the car. Dean tried to do the same with Buffy's, but Buffy didn't let him.

"I got it," said Buffy as she grabbed her luggage and took them to the car. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the house.

When they arrived at the airport, the guys said their goodbyes to the girls at the security clearance section. Sam gave Buffy a hug as Dean hugged Dawn.

"Her avoiding and ignoring you is a good thing," said Dawn as Dean hugged her. When Dean pulled away, he half smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Dawn," said Dean.

"Take care of yourself, Dean," replied Dawn.

"Always do."

They then switched and Sam turned to Dawn. He was pretty accustomed to saying goodbye, especially to people he cared about, but this time it made it feel different.

"Here," said Dawn, giving Sam her necklace that protected her from evil spirits.

"No, I can't take that," said Sam.

"Please. Willow will get another one for me. I just want to know that you'll be safe and with it, you will. Please, take it." Sam takes the necklace.

"Thank you." He hugged her.

Dean and Buffy were silent with each other as they watched Sam and Dawn say their goodbyes. Dean looked at Buffy and was about to say something, but she beat him to the punch.

"I…"

"So, where are you heading now?" asked Buffy.

"Don't know. Another town, another girl, another demon or whatever happens to cross paths with us."

"Oh, well good luck then."

"Thanks."

"Dawn, we've gotta go."

"Okay," said Dawn. She leans up and kisses Sam on the cheek. Dawn smiled and walked over to Buffy's side. The girls then headed towards their gate as the boys make their way to the exit.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything," said Sam to Dean.

"What?" asked Dean.

"To Buffy. This is the only girl you've met that you're actually shy around."

"I'm not shy. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why didn't you…" Sam begins to have a headache.

"Because I didn't…" Dean begins to yell, but stops when Sam grabbed his head in pain. "Sam!"

AN: Okay I'm stuck here. Could you guys give me what Sam saw in his vision. If You come up with a good idea then I'll use it on the final chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Business Affair.

Sam looked toward where the girls were walking away and Dean knew exactly what that meant. He quickly took off toward security and began pushing his way through the line.

"Excuse me," said Dean as he ran through security without letting the security guard see a ticket. Sam ran right behind him apologizing for his brother, but continuing to follow him. The security guards started to call the police and stopped the line.

At Buffy and Dawn's gate, they were waiting to board the plane. Dawn began to fidget with her arm brace, then looked outside the window where the plane was. She glanced at her watch and noticed that the flight had been delayed.

"Attention all passengers on flight 213, we are experiencing some delays on our flight schedule, but will be calling our passengers shortly to board," said the announcer.

"Well, at least we get some time to talk," said Dawn as she turned to Buffy.

"Talk about what?" asked Buffy.

"Dean."

"Dawn, there is nothing to talk about." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yes, there is. Why are you giving him the cold shoulder? If it wasn't for Dean and Sam, we wouldn't know how to handle this ghost that was after Dad."

"I'm not about to get with another guy who is out to save the world, or trying to take over the world for that matter. I'm through with hero types. I want some one normal and non-supernatural."  
"Those guys suck. Believe me, Buffy, I've tried."

"I don't care. I want a normal life and I want one for you, too. Now that I'm able to have it, I…"

"Buffy, you don't need to give me a normal life. I'm fine. What's not fine is you. Everyone's noticed it."

"Who is everyone?"

"You know what I mean."

"Dawn, I…"

"WAIT!" yelled Dean from down the hallway of the airport. Buffy got startled by the voice and stood up. "Don't get on that plane!" She then saw Dean and Sam running down the hallway towards them. Buffy looked at Dawn and vice versa.

"What is he doing?" asked Buffy.

"STOP!" yelled some police officers running after the two.

"Attention all passengers flying to London, England please board now through gate 17," said the announcer.

The two arrived at the girl's gate and Dean quickly took a hold of Buffy, who was confused. She would get even more confused at what he attempted to do next. Dean kissed Buffy passionately on the lips. Buffy dropped her purse and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The police officers pointed the guns at Dean and Sam. They told Sam to get down and he did so. The officers allowed Dean to finish his kiss with Buffy. When Dean released her lips, Buffy looked at him and saw an expression of fear in his eyes.

"Don't get on that plane," said Dean. "Please."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to release the lady and put your hands behind your head," said an officer. Dean rolled his eyes and did as he was told. The officer approached Dean and pulled his arm back to cuff him. Sam was already being held by another officer. "Miss, do you know these two?"

"Um," said Buffy feeling light headed from the kiss. "Yes."

Suddenly, another plane hits the plane that Buffy and Dawn would have boarded on and caused an explosion. The explosion caused the plane to be pushed forward, crashing into the window of the building. People started to scatter as the incoming plane came through. Buffy grabbed Dawn and pulled her to the side. Dean followed suit and when they reached the other side's wall, Dean crouched down and covered both Buffy and Dawn.

The rumbling and screaming of the people ceased. Buffy and Dawn opened their eyes. They were surprised to see Dean shielding them and they were even more surprised that they weren't crushed by the plane, which didn't make it all the way in because of its wings.

Dean got up and helped Buffy up, while Buffy then helped Dawn. Everyone in the airport, including the police and security guards were in a state of shock. This gave time for Dean and Sam to escape. Buffy pulled Dean away toward the exit. Dawn ran over to Sam and helped him up. The two followed Dean and Buffy down the corridor.

They were approaching the security section and quickly hid in the hallway of the bathroom entrance as some more police and security came running to the scene.

"Come on," said Buffy as she pulled Dean along, who hid his hand in his jacket because it had a cuff on it. Dawn covered Sam's back since he had been cuffed and they all made it outside to Dean's car. "Let's get out of here." Dean turned on his car and drove off.

Buffy pulled out something from her pocket and realized it was their boarding passes. She felt uneasy when she looked at the seat numbers. They were both to be seated in the back near the tail of the plane, which was what exploded first and made the plane crash into the building.

"What is it?" asked Dean, seeing her expression. Dawn knew her sister's expression and didn't like it. She quickly grabbed the boarding passes and looked at them.

"If you guys hadn't stopped us, we would have died on that plane," said Buffy, making Dawn feel better that she wouldn't be going into a catatonic state. "Thank you."

"You had a vision, didn't you?" asked Dawn to Sam. He nodded his head.

"You know you could have called me on the cell phone and not gotten yourself arrested," said Buffy.

"It's not Dean's style," said Sam with a grin. Dean didn't answer.

"So, where are we going?" asked Dawn.

"We need to make a stop, so I can get these handcuffs off," said Sam.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I can do that." Dawn pulled out a hair pin from her pocket. "Turn around." Sam turned around and Dawn started using the pin to unlock the cuffs. She un-cuffed him and Buffy was surprised that she did.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Buffy.

"Faith taught me," replied Dawn.

"Faith." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you don't like this Faith girl," said Dean, finally speaking.

"It's a love/hate relationship," said Dawn.

"Dawn, I don't hate her," said Buffy.

"You don't seem too fond of her, that's for sure," said Dean. "Hey, hand me that pin." Dawn handed the pin to Dean and he tried to unlock the lock on his own cuffed hand.

"She's wild and uncontrollable and…"

"She's a female version of you, Dean," said Dawn.

"Now, that's creepy," said Sam.

"Cocky, stubborn, reckless…"

"Yep, that's Dean."

"Sam, shut up," Dean snapped at Sam.

"So, where are we going?" asked Buffy.

"Feel like a little hunting?" asked Dean with a grin.

"Why not?" Buffy turned to face Dean. "But no guns."

"We need guns."

"I don't."

"We work with guns."

"They don't do any good. If they're a demon, a bullet is not going to kill them."

"A silver bullet would, or any other pure element."

"I prefer the old fashioned way."

"Well, when you're with us, it's with guns."

"Oh, boy," said Dawn as she watched Buffy and Dean continue to bicker like an old couple. "This is going to be a long ride." Dawn leaned back.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"Want some gum?" Dawn handed a stick of gum to Sam.

"Thanks."

AN: I'm thinking a sequel. What do you guys think?


End file.
